Blocks of melamine-based foam have been recognized as having useful cleaning properties when wetted with water and rubbed against certain surfaces to be cleaned. Commercially marketed blocks of melamine-based foam may be configured to employ lines of frangibility such that a user of the melamine foam block can break the block into two or more melamine foam pads for immediate and/or later use.
Unfortunately, commercially marketed blocks of melamine-based foam with lines of frangibility suffer from at least one drawback. Although present on the foam, the lines of frangibility are not readily apparent to consumers due to the continuous color of the melamine-based foam. Consumers therefore often tear the foam in areas other than along the lines of frangibility.
Commercially marketed blocks of melamine-based foam also suffer in that the lines of frangibility do not allow the consumer to easily form foam pads with different sizes. Consumers who need to use only a small portion of the foam block are forced to either store a partially dirty foam block until a second use, or throw away the block thereby wasting the unused sections. In addition, consumers desire different size pads that conform to the size of the space that needs to be cleaned since they have a difficult time cleaning small areas with a large block of melamine-based foam.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cleaning article in the form of a melamine-based foam block with lines of frangibility that form different foam pads that are clearly delineated. In addition, there is a need for melamine-based foam with lines of frangibility that form different foam pads with different sizes.